Our First Night Out of Camp
by AnnabethChase and PercyJackson
Summary: Chiron and Mr. D have allowed all of the senior campers five hours away from camp every Friday night. What will all of them decide to do? Read and find out. :


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Hey guys! This is another story that I am writing out of boredom and a lot of time on my hands. This story is about Percabeth and is a One-Shot. Please enjoy and review! **

Our First Night Out of Camp

Percy's POV

We were sitting around the campfire singing cheesy campfire songs, and when they were over Chiron went to the middle of the amphitheatre and stomped his hoof. All of the campers went silent and waited for Chiron to speak.

He said, "Good evening Demigods. I have an announcement to make. Mr. D and I have discussed a night out for all of our senior campers. We will allow all of you five hours every Friday night. You may go within fifty miles of the camp. Those who do not obey the rules of the camp will not be able to have Friday night outs anymore. They will also have to carry on their whole cabin's chores for a week. Failure to obey will also result in cleaning the stables once a month for the next six months. Any questions?"

All of the campers were silent, and suddenly all of the senior campers cheered as loud as they could. Chiron continued, "Tonight is your first night out. It is seven o' clock right now. If you would like to go, you all have until midnight tonight. You all may not go to bars or anything like it. You may not do illegal drinking. Everybody can use the camp van, and Argus will drive you. He will drop all of you off wherever you want to go and return by eleven thirty. Thank you all and have a good night! Oh, and please try to not get killed by monsters. You all should take your weapons just in case of any attack."

On that happy note, everybody got up from where they were sitting. I was sitting next to Annabeth, and I grabbed her hand. "Do you want to go to with me, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor, Grover, and Clarisse to karaoke? We are going to have some ice cream and sing at Bunyan's."

"Of course I want to! You know that I wouldn't miss out especially if Thalia is going! But is Nico old enough to go? He is after all two years younger than us." Annabeth said.

"I already talked to Chiron about it. He said that he would have to go with us and we would have to protect him, but as long as he came back alive and unharmed, he could continue to go with us every Friday."

"Okay then we should probably go meet up with the others. Argus is probably waiting for us." Annabeth said.

We walked down to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill and saw all of the other senior campers waiting at the bottom already. We all then got in the van and told Argus to take use to Bunyan's Karaoke House.

When we arrived there it was filled with people. There were at least fifty people there. Tonight I was going to sing a song for Annabeth. I begged all of the other senior campers to go to Bunyan's. I told them why I wanted to go there and they happily agreed. We got in line to each sing a song first was Clarisse, then Nico, then Travis, then Connor, then Thalia, then Grover, then me, and lastly Annaberth. We all had to do a dedication of our song to someone.

Clarisse sang _The War Song_ which she dedicated to her dad, Nico sang _Highway to Hell_ which was dedicated to his dad, Travis and Connor sang _Stealing Society _together, Thalia sang _It's Raining Men_ dedicated to her dad ,Zeus, and Grover sang _Mother Nature Needs Us_.

When it was my turn, I was getting really nervous as I walked up to the stage. All of my other friends had sung before me, and thinking about that, I built up enough courage to go up and start to sing. I started, "I am dedicating this song to my best friend and girlfriend whom I love, Annabeth Chase." After I said this, all of the girls except Clarisse cooed, and Annbeth blushed.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her,_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know_

_When I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_And every time she asks me "do I look ok" I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I would kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates, but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay, you know I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

When I finished singing the song, Annabeth was staring at me as if I turned into a Cyclops. I got off stage as everyone went crazy clapping. All of the senior campers and Nico were also just as surprised as Annabeth, but they were also clapping. When I got to Annabeth, she was smiling. She threw her arms aroung me and kissed me. I was so happy and I kissed her back, and again al of the girls cooed. She then said, "I love you Seaweed Brain. You are amazing!"

"I love you too Wise Girl. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met. You are beautiful! You had better get up there. It is your turn to sing. Good luck."

"Did I tell you that you have the most beautiful voice Seaweed Brain? I have never heard you sing. I was just awestruck at how well you sing. I am the luckiest girl in the world." She said whispering in my ear.

She then walked up the stage and said, "I am dedicating this song to the one who I have given my heart to and who I love. Percy Jackson."

She started singing _Love story_ by Taylor Swift. She had an amazing voice. If I had heard her sing before this, I would have thought that she was a singer. She sounded like Taylor Swift but I thought she sounded even better. Throughout the whole song, she kept on pointing at me and I winked at her. She smiled back, and I thought that this was the perfect moment. I was surrounded by all of my friends, and a girlfriend who loved me was singing to me. This was one of the best nights of my life (after taking Annabeth as my girlfriend officially and the best underwater kiss of all time).

After the song the campers were once again in shock, yet they clapped anyeway. I went up to her and said, "No, you have the most beautiful voice."

She just smiled, took my hand, and led me back to the table where all of our other friends were. All of the campers were staring at us with shocked faces. We just smiled at all of them.

Thalia finally said, "You guys have the most amazing voices! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"It just comes naturally for me," I answered.

"Me too" Annabeth said smiling,

After we ate ice cream and had fun, Argus picked us up and we headed back to camp, all with smiles on our faces.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
